


Is it just me or are you happy to see me?

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [40]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Nude beach AU, Oneshot, Puns (As Usual), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jude finds himself wandering on a nude beach...--You can easily imagine the rest.





	

"Oh my God this is like wandering into the absolute wilderness. Where the hell is she?!"

Jude groans under his breath as he wipes off sweat sweeping down his forehead with the back of his hand. It's been ten minutes and there's no sight of Taylor yet. It should be easy to notice her skinny frame since the beach is still completely desert, right? It's 8.00 am. Who even goes to the beach at 8.00 am, aside from Jude? He gives up after twenty minutes of no answering calls and unanswered texts and lets his backpack to fall down on the sand with a thump. He bends to pull a beach towel out of his backpack intentioned to give up on the search party mission. He sends Taylor one more text and then he strips off his shirt and his pants.

He lies down on his stomach and allows himself to stare at the beautiful motion of the waves crashing against the shore until his eyelids heavily flutter close...

 

Jude’s being abruptly woken up from the heavy slumber by loud voices shrieking and sounds of laughter filling the air. He lets one eye to fall open, mostly curious about what the fuss is all about and his breath sorta catches in his throat, his eyes going wide and almost dilated at the sight of the perky ass before his eyes, like on full display, just across from him. He blinks few times because this must be another one of his typical dreams but nope.. is still there. He allows himself to steal a more attentive look to his surroundings and he’s met by a wide variety of asses, dicks, titties all around him.

“Holy sh--“

“First time on a nude beach?” The man laying just a few inches away from him –-which is also the owner of the glorious ass-- asks. Jude nods, clearing his throat because the sight of that ass, almost served on a silver platter, is very distracting. To be fair is not that more distracting than his face which, wow, seems like a masterpiece sculpted by an artist.

“Yeah..I. I didn’t even know this was a nude beach, to be honest.”

Hazel eyes/glorious ass gives a soft laugh before letting out an almost nostalgic sigh.

“Ah.. good times. I remember my first time as it were yesterday..”

“Oh.” Jude gulps, imposing himself to not stare at his ass any longer. He manages... for few seconds.

 _His face. Look at his face. It’s rude to stare at someone’s ass._ He tells himself.

“Uh..h-how long have you been, you know, _hanging out_  here?”

 _Hazel eyes-glorious ass_  leans on his elbows and that gives Jude the opportunity to steal a glance to a very impressive set of pecs.

“ _Literally_  since yesterday.” He smiles.

“That’s the lamest joke I’ve ever heard.” Jude laughs. The boy, of course, points that out.

“ _Still_. It made you smile.. which, speaking of, you should do it more often..”

“Do what?” Jude asks him, a small smile playing on his lips.

“You got a beautiful smile.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

 _Hazel eyes-gorgeous smile-ravaging pecks-breath taking smile_ just shrugs, his voice almost sounding hopeful as he asks. “Is it working?”

Jude decides to play cool, “I’m not sure..”

Then, _Real life Adonis_  stands up just like it’s completely normal to show off your dick like that, in the broad daylight. Jude’s mouth waters just a bit at the sight offered before his eyes.

“I’ll work harder then..”

 _Eyecandy_  winks at a very catatonic Jude before walking towards the shore, obviously showing off his perfect round ass. Jude stares open-mouthed, his eyes following every movement of the boy's body as he dives into the waves with the same grace of a dolphin disappearing into the vastity of the ocean.

 

It takes Jude a while but he finally finds peace with the fact that he’s accidentally ended up in a nude beach. He's almost getting used to the nudity around him, it makes him feel, indeed, the strange one who's still wearing his swimming trunks. The judgemental looks he gets from some people, from time to time, definitely doesn't help his case.

 

He decided to give Taylor an heads up about where he is but when he realizes with horror that battery of his phone has died.

“Perfect.” He groans against the fabric of the towel. “Just perfect.”

“Is something wrong?”

Jude looks up and before he has the chance to whine that yes, something is wrong cause he's gotten lost on a nude beach, but words die in his throat.

 _Hazel eyes-gorgeous smile-ravaging pecks-breath taking smile_  also is equipped with a  _huge cock_  whose sight makes Jude rub against the fabric of his towel, where his bulge is swelling quite uncomfortably, trapped between his swimming trunks and the towel.

_Don't look. Don't get aroused. Don't. Just do nothing._

“Something caught your interest?”

Jude pretends to fall down from cloud nine, or at least.. he tries to look genuinely dumbfounded by the question. “Excuse me?”

“My eyes are up here...”

 _Perfect boy_ 's right. Of course, he is.. but the trail of Jude's eyes constantly flickering from his gorgeous eyes to his gorgeous cock, betrays him. Jude finds words stuck in the back of his throat, completely enraptured by the sight of droplets of water sliding slowly down his length.

 “Uh. No.. no.. I was just thinking..”  _about how that cock would perfectly fit in my mouth_ – “About family stuff..”

“ _Stuff.”_   _Gorgeous_ repeats as an eyebrow arch up perfectly right above his eye, indicating that he hasn't bought any of that bullshit.

“Yeah..”

“Okay.”

Jude's breath itches some more when _hottest guy ever_ slides down on his towel, this time on his back so that the view of his dick is on full display, much to Jude's glee and appreciation.

“Enjoy your view.” _ABS-olutely handsome_ says, his tone light and playful that doesn't cease to make heat rise in Jude's pale cheeks, causing them to turn pink.

“I don't know what you're talking about. I'm indeed enjoying the view of the Ocean.” Jude promptly replies, almost with a defensive edge in his voice like he's just been caught with hands in the jam jar.

 _Booty-treasure_  chuckles slightly before murmuring softly but loud enough that it would catch Jude's ears.

“Oh, believe me, you don't want to miss the perky hills and sharpest peaks, either.”

Jude tries to hold back the smile quirking up at the corner of his lips but it's impossible. He lets himself escape an amused laugh, deciding to make a comeback, mostly cause he wants to make  _well-equipped_  dude blush as well.

“Oh, I'm staring at the Everest peak so I definitely got that part covered.”

 Jude internally cheers when the boy turns his face, looking straight at him. Much to Jude's disappoint, he's not blushing. He's wearing this mischievous look on his face that makes blood rush to his dick making it grow harder as a rock, where it's pressed against the fabric of the towel. The boner situation doesn't absolutely get any better when  _I'm fucking you with my eyes_  boy just offers himself to Jude, raw and direct.

“ _Whenever you want to hike that up.. just give me a sign.”_

 

Despite the lump formed in his throat, Jude manages to ask  _'I'm still waiting for an answer'_ handsome if there are any bathrooms in the area.

At first there's an adorable frown stretching across  _'I just offered my goods to you and you ask me about bathrooms'_  cutie's face, then when he finally... --God thing he's cute, Jude thinks-- gets the real meaning behind Jude's question, he stands up to his feet, offering – much to Jude's displeasure-- only his hand.

“I'll lead you the way.”

 _Slappable ass_  hottie drags him through the crowd of naked men and women and Jude, once again, imposes himself to not stare at their ' _Pieces of jewelry_ '.

Easier said than done. Wow, some of them really have nice asses. Jude observes.

 _The Hot guy whose name is still a mystery_ , leads him towards a small building hidden in a secluded area not too far away from the beach.

“W-where are you taking me?” Jude asks him, a little breathless from the rushed way he's being dragged by through the whole beach.

“Bathroom..”

They step inside and Jude can't possibly control the way his face wrinkles in distaste.

Ew! This place hasn't been cleaned in ages. What the fuck? Isn't even provided with a window, that's probably why he's stumbled upon the boy's foot.

Good thing Jude's waist is immediately being encircled by strong arms pulling him against the hard rock chest! He lowkey hopes it's not the only thing he'll come across that's hard as a rock.  
“This building is abandoned..”  _Voice soft as silk_  whispers in his ears.  
Jude knows the answer to the question but he still asks him.

“Then why have you brought me here?”

He feels the outline of  _plump lips I want to be wrapped around my cock_ boy pressed against his pulsing point, a smirk that quickly disappears when he starts leaving open-mouthed kisses down the long expanse of Jude's neck. “Did you really have to take a piss?”

“No.” Jude gives a moan when the boy bites a mark on his neck at the same time as he pushes his hard rock cock against the fabric of Jude's swimming trunks.

He shivers when boy too hot to have a name's fingers trail down his hip, reaching the outline of his waistband.

“Please. Can I... C-can I see your cock?”

“I think it's only fair.. speaking of, you know what? I think I'll embrace this nude thing from now on..” Jude gives a little laugh, dragging his fingers through the _softest hair he’s ever felt’s_ boy.

 _Your name is “perfection”_ just pulls the piece of clothing down Jude’s ankles and grins against his neck when Jude gives a loud moan as soon as his fingers promptly wrap around his cock at the same time as his mouth keeps leaving marks and bites.

“Oh my God.. L-let me--“

“What?”  _Hoarse sexy as fuck voice_  asks. Jude's eyes flutter open, meeting the mesmerizing sight of those gorgeous hazel eyes that encaptured his attention since the moment he opened his eyes, this morning. But now they’re even more beautiful, according to Jude, clouded and darkened by burning lust flooding flashing across his gaze. Jude’s eyes fall on the boy’s cock and don't hesitate before wrapping his small hand around the length. He muffles the noises the boy makes by pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss that quickly becomes heated when the boy’s fingers thread into his hair, tugging him close and opening his mouth under his own. Jude's almost immediately welcomed by the sweet taste of his tongue sliding in his mouth sending blood straight to his cock, swelling into the boy's tight grip, jerking him better than anyone _(or himself.)_ has ever before. 

“Fuck.. No...” 

  
“What?” _Rock hard cock's_ boy asks him at the best he can manage, considering the way they're basically panting into each other's mouths.

“I. fuck.. I'm about to come.. no..no.. come on. Do not forsake me. It's too soon.. It's too-- Oh. Shit!”

The blond boy has just kneeled down, killing every noise Jude was about to release from the back of his throat and took his whole length into his mouth, making these little hungry noises from the back of his throat. Jude's eyes roll to the back of his head for how good, the _boy with an unholy mouth_ takes him to places he's never been. He swears he could see angels playing cellos behind his heavy eyelids as the boy slurps and gags around his cock.

He doesn't have to open his eyes to see that Mr _Perfection_ is jerking himself off as he sucks Jude's cock.

“So good... you're amazing. God. You are _literally_  perfect."

He hears a soft noise of appreciation coming from the boy's lips, the outline of his smile pressed against the underside of his cock as he licks a stripe up the length, then he closes his lips around the tip.

“I want to take you home and let you fuck me until dawn.”

Jude's eyes snap open when there's suddenly a spurt of liquid is spraying over his ankle.

Despite the mess that  _perfect dude with no name_ , did on him, it doesn't discourage him from sucking Jude's cock.. and if Jude has to be completely honest with himself, it's the hottest thing ever and if he wasn't so fixated on cleaning --as anyone should be-- he wouldn't even bother to scrub that part of his body ever again.

Jude comes with a loud cry of...  who even knows what he's said in this moment? As far as he knows he's probably called him Voldemort since they only cared to exchange body fluids, so far.

It takes a while for Jude to come down from the, hands down, most intense orgasm of his life, then when he thinks he's self-sufficient enough, he clears his throat. "That was--"

"Yes. I agree." _Post-orgasm cutie pie_ cuts him off with a kiss. Which is very sweet of him, Jude thinks as he melts into his arms connecting their lips one more time.

"Is it too forward if I said that I want to take this _awesome acquaintance_  to my place?"

Jude pretends to think of it, eliciting a hopeful smile out of the beautiful boy, then he just says.

"Absolutely No. I wanted to ask you the same thing, besides, this place smells like piss and come so, lead the way." 

"Shouldn't we.. you know, clean ourselves first? It's a nude beach but let's not push it."

Jude smiles. "You're right."

 

Only when he's already sitting in the boy's car, two things occur to his mind. "Fuck.. I left my swimming trunks on the bathroom's floor.." Jude frowns for a second before turning his face to give an attentive look to the boy's face, realizing that he still doesn't know his name.

"Oh and by the way, my name's Jude."

The boy sends a quick look from the corner of his eye as he smiles, "I'm Connor." 

Well.. Apparently, _Hazel eyes-gorgeous smile-ravaging pecks-breath taking smile- hard cock_ also has a fucking pretty name.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: En_sky9  
> Tumblr: skyblue993 
> 
> Every feedback is welcomed :)


End file.
